Shadow Wolf
by DarkWarriorLady
Summary: Darkness rules the kingdom of Merhan. Two warriors, one who is destined to bring peace to the kingdom the other is destined to destroy and bring darkness throughout the world. A dark warrior roams the lands of Merhan. He brings darkness and fear to the pe


**Shadow Wolf**

Chapter 1

The hunt for Shadow Wolf

In a cold lonely night, a group of imperial troops were send down to the dark forest to arrest the dangerous assassin name Shadow Wolf. No one knows the real identity of this dangerous murder who have been know to slain a whole village and giving no mercy to anyone. Shadow Wolf moves around the country in great speed. His sword "Raven" had slain over a hundred of people. Some folks claim that Shadow Wolf is a demon while others say that he is half god and half human. Yet who ever he is, Shadow Wolf must be stop before he kills again. Ability

"Are you sure this is the right path?" said one of the troops as they walk down the dark and dangerous forest. The only sounds that troops hear are the hooting noise from an owl near by while the wind blew the leaves away from the ground.

"Just keep your eyes open, this demon could be hiding anywhere!" said the commander as he glares around the forest.

"Sir, are you sure that we have enough man power and the strength to stop this assassin?" said another troop who was shaken with fear.

"Of course we do! Princess Marina had call out the elves for help. I believe the elves are on their way to help us!" said Commander angrily. "Just stop acting like bunch sissy and keep your eyes open!"

"The elves are helping us?" said a tall skinny solider. "That's great! I heard they fight very good, I mean they are more skillful than we are!"

"Oh shut up!" snapped Commander angrily.

"Listen!" said a troop name Igor as he pointed towards a large bush. They stood there with their swords drawn and ready to strike. It was small rabbit who ran off to another bush.

"Igor you fool! It's just only a rabbit!" said Commander angrily, then an arrow was shot out of nowhere and it hit a young looking soldier name Sam in the chest and he fell to the ground.

"I'd be more careful if I were you!" said a voice that echo around the forest.

"Show yourself assassin!" shouted Commander furiously as he and his troops look around. "In the name of the queen of Tauro, you are under arrest!"

"What are my crimes? I didn't do anything wrong Commander!"

"How dare you! You kill hundreds of people including women and children and you say you didn't commit any crime?" snarled Commander as two of his troops were shaking behind him.

"What proof do you have that shows that I have killed a whole village?" said Shadow Wolf softly. The troop look around the forest to see him but it look like Shadow Wolf was talking to them invisible.

"We got several eye witnesses!" shouted Commander.

"Oh really! I'm amazed that someone get to see my face!" said Shadow Wolf surprise. "I hardly let anyone see me, even if they did, they couldn't tell because I kill them before they snitch on me!"

"So you admit that you kill all those people?" demanded Command turning deep red.

"Of course I did, I'm the assassin!" said Shadow Wolf proudly. "The same way I kill those people, the same way I'm going to kill you!" Shadow Wolf jump out from his hiding spot and landed on his feet. Many of the troops were shaken with fear as they saw Shadow Wolf for the first time. Shadow Wolf's face was cover so it was hard to tell his face. He wore a large black cloak and black leather like cloths. What surprise many is that Shadow Wolf is not as tall as many people believed nor as built. As a matter of fact, he was slim and a bit curved from the bottom which made it more mysterious to the people. Without warning, Shadow Wolf shot and kills several troops with his bow and arrow.

"GET HIM!" shouted Commander as he and the others draw their swords. Shadow Wolf smiled at the Commander as he slain four more troops.

"Is this all you got? Come on, I expected more from you Commander!" smirked Shadow Wolf as he dodged an arrow. "You are just wasting my time!" Then an arrow flew out of nowhere and it nearly hit Shadow Wolf.

"It's the elves!" shouted Igor in pain.

"Bored already Shadow Wolf?" said a tall hansom looking elf. He had short light brown hair and large deep blue eyes.

"Hero!" snarled Shadow Wolf. "Still alive I suppose."

"Yes, I'm still here and ready to kill you!" shouted Hero as he draws his sword.

"You sound really funny for an elf!" smiled Shadow Wolf leaning against a tree.

"Not as funny when I kill you!" said Hero angrily.

"Kill me? Oh why do we have to come to violence and killing when we all could be drinking and having a great time!" said Shadow Wolf trying to be sarcastic.

"Don't jester yourself! We both know perfectly well that you love the taste of blood and violence!" said Hero coldly.

"Hero, Hero, you never like a joke do you?" chuckled Shadow Wolf. "No sense of humor? I guess elves are just serious and…."

"Hold your tongue! I don't find anything humor in killing innocent people!" shouted Hero angrily.

"You still are angry because I killed Marina, your love?" said Shadow Wolf calmly. "Your wife fought bravely."

"SHUT UP ABOUT HER!" roared Hero in rage. He shot several arrows at Shadow Wolf but he missed.

"Hero, you don't know how to use your anger when fighting? Even I have mastered that!" said Shadow Wolf rather bored. "Anger will give you more powers!"

To Be Continue...

More Information...

**BOOK 1: Shadow Wolf: The dark warrior**

Summary: Darkness rules the kingdom of Merhan. Two warriors, one who is destined to bring peace to the kingdom; the other is destined to destroy and bring darkness throughout the world. A dark warrior roams the lands of Merhan. He brings darkness and fear to the people and other magical creatures. This warrior is known as "Shadow Wolf". He shows no mercy to anyone. He already slain 1,000 innocent victims and he is thirsty for more blood. In a battle, Shadow Wolf had fought with a very powerful elf warrior name Hero. During the great battle, Shadow Wolf had fallen and disappeared into the black river. Three years had past since the disappearance of Shadow Wolf; Hero seeks Shadow Wolf's Body. On his quest, he befriends with a knight-on-training name Kyros. Together on the journey, they meet a mysterious and strange youth name Raven whose mysterious past is unknown. Will Hero every find Shadow Wolf? Is Raven's past has something to do with the disappearance of Shadow Wolf? Read to find out!


End file.
